


Insignia

by randomsociopath



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Español, Fluff, Inspirado en arte, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Traducción Eng-Spa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deja de verte como un perrito apaleado, ¿quieres? No es como si fuera mi brazo".<br/>El brazo mecánico original de Bucky ya no está, y Steve se siente culpable por ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insignia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).
  * A translation of [Insignia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616975) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.  
> Chequen el trabajo original para encontrar el link con el arte que inspiró este fic.

Se sientan en silencio en el hospital - realmente Bucky no tiene por qué estar aquí. La peor parte del daño fue a la parte de él que no era de carne , y el resto de los daños, bueno, Bucky lo ha tenido peor .

Él no puede manejar la culpa en el rostro de Steve. Quiere explicarle a Steve, pero no sabe cómo. Todo lo que Steve puede ver es que Bucky está herido y él cree que es su culpa - de nuevo.

¿Cómo puede hacer que Steve entienda? Ese brazo, ese odioso brazo con su estrella roja y reluciente metal, Bucky está alegre de que se haya ido. Sin el, se siente como que ha dejado atrás el último vestigio de la vida que quiere olvidar. Irónico, con todas las cosas que ha perdido, que todavía habría cosas que él desea que pudiera perder.

Él ha hablado con Sam, que lo envió con Natasha, quien lo sentó y le dio una larga charla acerca de renunciar a la responsabilidad de las cosas que no podías controlar, incluso si era su cuerpo lo que lo hizo. De lo que sabe de ella, ella sabe de lo que está hablando.

Bueno, fue una larga conversación viniendo de Natasha, de todos modos. Duró unos cinco minutos y terminó con su ofrenda a entrenar con él cuando salga.

Finalmente, el día que van a darle el alta, Bucky trata. "Deja de verte como un perrito apaleado, ¿quieres? No es como si fuera mi brazo".

Steve parece un poco sorprendido, con los ojos azules muy abiertos. "Pero tú resultaste he-"

"Estás vivo. ¿Crees que no hubiera dado mi brazo izquierdo real para mantenerse a salvo?" Cuando Steve intenta protestar, Bucky le señala que se detenga. "No era una parte de mí lo que he perdido. Era parte de él. Y entre menos tenga de él mejor."

Steve frunce el ceño, pero lo deja pasar.

Más tarde, cuando Stark le muestra el nuevo brazo que ha desarrollado, Bucky hace una sugerencia .

Cuando le muestra el nuevo brazo a Steve, sus ojos se empañan y se agarra a Bucky en un fuerte abrazo .

En lugar de la estrella roja en el hombro izquierdo, hay una pequeña insignia azul en forma de un ala - al igual que el ala Bucky solía llevar en su manga durante la guerra.

"No tenías que-" Steve dijo .

"Lo hice. En caso de que alguna vez necesite un recordatorio de dónde vengo realmente."


End file.
